shadow travel
by Empress of Everything
Summary: The two black clad strangers popping out from the shadow of the mast, literally, and crashing to the deck in an awkward pile were an unexpected surprise to the crew of the Argo 2. By now, though, it should be expected that odd things will just pop out of nowhere to attack them.


**A/N:** _Wow a crossover that doesn't have FMA in it? Am I feeling ok?_

 _Also I can't write fight scenes to save my life. *cries*_

 _Throw me a bone and review, okay?_

* * *

The two black clad strangers popping out from the shadow of the mast, _literally_ , and crashing to the deck in an awkward pile were an unexpected surprise to the crew of the _Argo 2_. By now, though, it should be expected that odd things will just pop out of nowhere to attack them.

All eight demigods leapt to their feet as the interlopers stumbled to theirs.

There were two of them, a boy and a girl. The boy was tall, with a sword the size of his body strapped to his back. The girl came halfway to his upper arm, and once she had dusted her odd black outfit off, proceeded to bitch at her companion in a foreign language, clearly pissed off. There was a great deal of pointing and jabbing going on. The boy watched her wave her arms around and yell with a bored, resigned look on his face.

Neither seemed to take notice of the crew, though Percy did see the boy's eyes dart toward them and back away, back toward his screaming companion. While the rest of them watched the fighting pair with obvious caution, Percy rose and began to amble his way over to them.

"No, Percy, they clearly don't speak our language. They won't understand you." Percy ignored Annabeth, shocking action that it was, and kept on heading toward the orange haired guy.

Nico studied the two guests. Dressed in black, wielding swords, shadow traveling. Could they be children of Hades? He didn't think there were anymore aside from him and Hazel, but stranger things had happened to him.

"Hey pal, wicked ass sword you got there," Percy said cheerfully, pausing just outside the reach of the sword. He gestured to the enormous knife shaped weapon strapped to the other swordsman's back. "You wanna spar?" He patted his own sword, Riptide, grinning at the prospect of a fight. Smart people usually didn't carry around swords as big as them if they didn't know how to use them. Percy had a feeling the guy knew a thing or two about sword fighting. So what if he might be an enemy? A fight was a fight was a fight. All swords cut the same way.

And if he _was_ an enemy, Percy could always beat him unconscious and go on with his day.

Ichigo just stared at him over Rukia's arm waving screaming fit. There were words coming out of the other guy's mouth that sounded vaguely familiar but he couldn't _quite_ make them out. Like something from high school. Maybe in one of his English classes? But when the boy pulled out a sword with a huge grin and kept pointing at Zangetsu and gesturing to his own sword, he began to get the gist of what was being conveyed. Ichigo copied his grin and unsheathed Zangetsu.

In the back of his mind, Old Man Zangetsu and Shiro stirred, interested in the fight Ichigo was picking with this strange foreign kid. Ichigo hadn't gotten in enough trouble recently, what with all that paperwork he had to do as Ise-Soutaicho's Fukutaicho. Not only was he bogged down with paperwork, it was also his job to go yell at the other Taicho to turn in their paperwork on time. And not devolve into begging and crying because _damn it he hated paperwork_.

Both boys slid into ready stances. Before either moved, Percy held up a hand. "Wait." Pointing at himself, he said, "Percy." The other boy blinked slightly before comprehension crossed his face.

"Ichigo," he replied, jerking a thumb toward his own chest.

Percy grinned. "Glad to fight you, Ichigo." With that, both launched themselves into their first and deepest love. Battle.

Annabeth pressed a hand to her forehead and exhaled slowly, running through the breathing exercises Chiron had taught her as a child with anger management issues. Percy was like this. Percy picked a fight wit e. By this time, she should be used to it. Percy fighting everything and everyone he came across shouldn't bother her as much as it did. It was okay. A little fight wouldn't be the end of the world.

"Kick his ass, Ichigo!" A shriek of glee not even a hairsbreadth from Annabeth's left ear sent the girl reeling away and clutching at her ears. Hazel and Frank turned to stare in alarm at the tiny woman who'd appeared in the shadows with the boy now fighting their teammate. She was grinning proudly, arms crossed over her chest and nodding in satisfaction. The woman looked at Annabeth with that same proud grin. Her voice was hard to hear over the clashing of the swords. "I can beat Ichigo's ass into the ground with no problem, but it's nice to see him doing the same thing."

Across the deck, a glowing aura began to surround Ichigo. Percy was valiantly batting Zangetsu away and managed to plant a foot in Ichigo's chest, sending him flying. The aura was disrupted but Ichigo didn't look too put out about it. He simply grinned and began glowing again, flashing across to Percy with a step.

"ICHIGO!" On the downswing, Ichigo froze. Zangetsu, still in shikai form, halted a hairsbreadth from Percy's face. A sandaled foot collided with his face, stopping the attack.

"YOU CAN'T USE BANKAI ON HUMANS, STUPID!"

"But Rukia, you said kick his ass!"

Somehow, Rukia was able to reach up and grab a whining Ichigo's ear, yanking him down to her level and twisting said ear. She bowed to the crew, dragging Ichigo down with her, and said in a quick voice, "Thank you for humoring us but we really have to go now. Bye!" Shaking Ichigo lightly, she bolted toward a shadow, muttering just how annoyed Ise-Soutaicho was going to be when she heard about this and they were never going to be allowed to leave Soul Society ever again and dammit Ichigo couldn't you pay attention to what you're doing?

They all watched in silence as the two intruders vanished the way they came.

"Well," Leo muttered, "that was fun."

Just another normal day on the _Argo 2_.


End file.
